Just Two Fools, In Love
by xXGagaGirlXx
Summary: Post WWRY, ScaramoucheGalileo. 'He had been certain on the day at Wembley Stadium that the war was over, sure that all that was left was for him and his 'badarsed babe' to relax, just them, her guitar and his voice, where ever the road took them.'
1. Chapter 1

A frowning teenager sat, legs pulled up to her chest, winding a magenta ponytail around her pale and grubby fingers. Her eyes squinted as she stared straight ahead, unblinking, unphased by the loud bangs and shouts that echoed from the walls around her. She barely even noticed as her friends, the Bohemians erupted into a loud cheer, it wasn't until one of them prodded her painfully in her arm and pointed to the entrance that she even realized what their fuss had been about.

Slowly, coming back to her senses, her eyes widened and a small smile crept onto the corners of her lips. Turning quickly to one side she thumped the Bohemian that had prodded her, "G'errof!" she muttered, standing from her position against the wall and waiting. He was home. After what had felt like months of worry and minimal contact, he was finally home. She watched him as he was high fived by various people. Big Macca and Pop blocked him from view, but she could see that with him also stood Meat, it was almost impossible to miss the top of her head, a mass of violent colours erupting from her braided and tangled hair. There was one other stood with them, although it was difficult to make out exactly who it was as everyone had now formed a tight pack around the new arrivals.

Still waiting she chewed her lip feverently and looked down at her own attire. A heavy black pair of combat boots, worn at the ends and fraying laces hanging on the floor, followed by a torn pair of black fish net tights, revealing the bruises and grazes on her battered legs. Then came the skirt, scraping the middle of her thigh in length, its original colour unknown for it was now so worn and discoloured. On her top she wore one of his shirts, it had been her one comfort while he had been away, she wasn't entirely sure if he even knew she had took it, but she was soon to find out.

"Scaramouche!" the familiar voice that she had been waiting for called her name enthusiastically, she grinned as she watched him push his way through the crowds and make his way towards her.

"Alright Gazza-" even in her efforts to remain collected she couldn't help but grin widely at him, resisting the urge to wrap herself around him.

He returned her smile shyly, now stood face to face with her he leant in slowly to place a soft kiss on her cheek, but was pulled to one side as the vivacious Meat stalked up behind him and grabbed his hand, spinning him around to face her. "C'mon, we've got some celebrating to do, everyone's dying to know what we've been up to-"

Scaramouche glared at the interruption, "Yeah? Well so have we, now bugger off!" she had felt less than friendly towards Meat since she and Galileo had left to accomplish 'an important task' as they had both called it. Scaramouche had protested that she would have been a better candidate for the job but through many arguments it had been agreed that she would stay at the Heartbreak Hotel where it was safe. Her resentment towards Meat had seemed to grow more each day that they had been away. She knew that it wasn't fair to blame her for being left behind but ever since Meats boyfriend Brit' had died, Scaramouche couldn't help but notice the sudden attachment she had formed with Galileo.

Meat frowned at Scaramouches sharp comment. "There's no need for that tone. Now just take your jealous arse over to the corner and let us get on with telling everyone about our trip, will ya'?"

It was Galileo who stepped forwards. Perhaps he sensed Scaramouches urge to hurl her fist towards Meat, or maybe he just didn't want to be stuck in the middle of an argument. Either way he interrupted before Scaramouche had a chance to speak. "L-l-leave it out Meat, let m-m-me and Scara' catch up for a bit first." he reached a hand across to his girlfriend and took her worn palm in his, giving it a tight squeeze before looking back to Meat with pleading eyes.

"Fine. Soppy bastards." she scowled and then stomped away, immediately pounced on by a group of Bohemians, clearly longing to know about the newcomer that they had brought home with them.

Scaramouche raised an eyebrow and placed Galileos hand on her hip, "You're stuttering," she pointed out, "You haven't stuttered since we first met..." tracing a finger tip across his lips she frowned. He pouted slightly, kissing at her calloused fingers and averting her stare. Pulling her hand away from him she sat back and watched him quizzically, "Gaz'?"

Chewing his bottom lip he shrugged slowly, "I d-d-don't know..." he replied defensively, "J-just l-l-l-leave it, will you?" he turned away from her and kicked at a mark on the ground with the end of his boot. She watched him curiously and stood up herself, coming up to only his shoulder in height.

"No. I won't leave it!" she protested, "Your stutter disappeared the day you told me you loved me... the day we realized what we're here to do-"

"Scaramouche! I said LEAVE IT!" he didn't stutter this time, his face was stern as he turned around to face her, "Just trust me, okay? You'll understand soon."

Scaramouche blinked slowly, confusion setting in. They told each other everything, Galileo was the one person in the world who she trusted with her life, yet he couldn't just explain this one small thing to her. Raising her hand to her own mouth she chewed on her dirt embedded fingernails, they were already red raw, she'd drawn blood from them on a daily basis during the time he'd been away. He stepped over to her, taking her hand in his and pulling it down to her side. Delicately kissing her on the forehead he frowned. "I l-love you, sc-sc-Scaramouche."

She didn't meet his eyes but instead tilted her head and leant up on the balls of her feet so that she could kiss his lips. She smiled beneath their kiss, the thing that she had missed most while he'd been away. She pulled away briefly to mutter, "I love you too... Gazza Fizza."

He made a face at her in complaint of the nickname but they both knew that he didn't mind, it was something he had become accustomed to. If she wouldn't use his full name, it was certainly the best substitute. And besides, it was something that they shared, for only she used that name. Everyone else referred to him as 'Gaz', 'Galileo' or his most hated, 'The Dreamer'. The last one had derived from his gift, an ability to see things that others couldn't. But for all the praise he was given for it, all the attention, he couldn't help but begin to see it as more of a burden. He had been certain on the day at Wembley Stadium that the war was over, sure that all there was left was for him and his 'bad-arsed babe' to relax, just them, her guitar and his voice, where ever the road took them. It seemed however that the Killer Queen's army had other plans, for while she was growing weaker everyday, her health diminishing quickly, her dominions became only more determined to capture the ones responsible for the downfall of her virtual world.

So now instead of an open-road, here they both were. Hiding out in the abandoned tube station of what was once Tottenham Court road. It had been the original home of the Bohemians so there was little work to be done to make it livable. In fact, if Scaramouche were honest she quite liked it, but months of being underground was beginning to take it's toll on her. Her skin craved sunlight, even though her complexion had always been pale, she was beginning to turn an anaemic shade.

Galileo reached a hand into the pocket of his jeans, "I g-got you a present." he smiled and took her hand, placing a small object in her palm and then curling her fingers back over it so that she couldn't see it straight away. Opening her hand Scaramouche revealed a black guitar plectrum, a small silver heart scrawled onto the face of it. Her eyes shot up, glaring in his direction.

"Three months you're gone... three months of being stuck on my bloody own... and all you get me is a sodding guitar pick?" she hurled it to the floor in anger, not entirely sure what she'd been expecting from him, nor what else he could have brought her back. "You piss off for three months with Meat and then all you come back with is a stutter, a guitar pick and a-" she stood on her toes to get a look at the person that the Bohemians were crowded around, "Who the hell is that anyway?"

Galileo blinked at her with a hurt expression. "You're unbelievable! I've been back five minutes and already you're starting? There's one part of you I didn't miss while I was away, that's for sure and that was your mouth!"

Scaramouche gawped at him briefly and then shot back at him, "Oh I'm sure Meat was a fantastic substitute though! You've heard the Bohemians talking behind her back, 'does things with her mouth that most men can only dream of' they say. Well, 'Dreamer' I guess you were the perfect candidate to find out, weren't you?"

He laughed spitefully at her, "You're pathetic Scaramouche. Just listen to yourself." shaking his head at her he turned to walk away and join the crowd.

She shouted over the top of the Bohemians heads, although it was no use for he couldn't hear her now, "Well I'm the only one that ever bloody does!"

Scowling she folding her arms fiercely across her chest. Stalking over to the spot where the plectrum had landed she scanned the crowds to check that nobody was looking. Discreetly she bent down and picked it back up again, stroking a thumb over it before putting it securely into her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

A sideways glance at the clock told her that it was nearing two in the morning, yet the noise from the party that had ensued on Galileo and Meatloafs return was still enough to keep her awake. Sitting up Scaramouche pulled her thin pillow from beneath her and threw herself back down onto her mattress with force, clamping the pillow tightly down on her head she let out a frustrated groan. Somehow the drunken yells and roaring of laughter from the Bohemians still managed to seep through the cushioning. What she wouldn't give to be celebrating with them right now, Galileo's arms around her and a strong drink in her hand, laughing with everyone else. But her stubborn nature prevented her from getting up and going back in there, she knew as she ran their argument through her mind for what seemed like the hundredth time that night that she had been out of line. A silly jealous little girl, that's what she had decided she was. Galileo loved her, the thought of him ever being with anyone else was laughable.

Sitting up in frustration she hurled the pillow away from her and raised a hand upwards to push her tangled hair from her face. Her eye makeup had smudged halfway down her face and now she only wore his shirt, she slid herself from the mattress on the floor and stood up, her bare legs prickling with goose bumps as a breeze whistled through the large crack in the wall. She wasn't sure why she was getting up, she couldn't go back into them all now, she'd look foolish. Nor would she be the first to apologise, it just wasn't what she did.

The sound of footsteps made her turn around to face the door, it'd be Gaz coming to try and make things up with her, she knew it. Good old Galileo Figaro, so incapable of staying mad at her no matter how out of order she'd been. She smiled and made a move to crawl back into bed, she'd pretend she had been sleeping, blissfully unaware of the party, completely un phased by their argument.

As she pulled the blanket back over her legs she heard the door creak open, she gave a wide false yawn and blinked slowly as the light bit at her eyes. A figure stood in the shadows but to her disappointment it was too short to be Galileo. She huffed silently to herself and sat up miserably. "Yeah, what d' you want?" she mumbled gruffly.

"You might want to get out of bed." the voice belonged to Pop.

"Oh yeah?" Scaramouche spat, "I think you'll find I don't want to get out of bed thank-you. Piss off, I'm trying to sleep."

Pop took a step further into the room, his pace was slow and his breath was heavy, as though it were requiring a lot of effort for him to walk. The stench of alcohol on him was strong and suggested that his difficulty in moving was merely down to over indulging at the party.

"Well, I'll just tell the Dreamer to leave without saying goodbye to you then, shall I?"

"Leave? What do you mean leave?" Scaramouche shot out of bed and became suddenly aware of her lack of clothes, blushing furiously she fumbled her hand across the floor and picked up the first thing she found. A pair of Gaz's jeans. Stepping into them she secured the belt on it's tightest and still found that they slipped down past her waist.

"A slight emergency has ensued-" Pop spoke as if reciting from memory. "The Dreamer is needed elsewhere."

"Like bollocks he is!" Scaramouche stormed past him, shoving him to one side without looking back. So this was his plan, come back to her for an evening and then bugger off again on another 'important task'. She screwed up her face in annoyance, he hadn't even bothered to come and find her himself, he was just going to leave without telling her, let one of the Bohemians break the news to her in the morning.

Gaining on the group her fingers grasped at the waistband of the jeans, holding them in place as she struggled not to trip over the hem of her trouser legs, they were so long that they crept far past her toes.

"You absolute bastard!" she couldn't stop herself from emitting a loud shout. "You complete utter-" she darted her eyes around, the Bohemians had all became suddenly quiet and stood watching her intensely. "Bastard!" she concluded.

Galileo darted forwards, grasping her hands by her side, perhaps in the hopes that by holding them, she'd be less inclined to strike them across his face. "Baby, l-l-listen to me- I've g-got to go, I don't have a ch-choice..."

"You do have a choice!" Scaramouche spat, snatching her arms back from him, "It's quite a simple one when you think about it really. Either piss off on another one of your 'important journeys' and never see me again, or stay here- let someone else go!" there was a slight desperate plead in her tone of voice but it soon disappeared. "And I've told you before, don't call me baby."

"Sc-Scaramouche, its n-n-not that easy-"

"Now listen here hen," Meat stepped out from the crowds and placed a hand on her hip, a deep frown set upon her face. "Don't go blaming this all on Gaz'. He's the dreamer, the one destined to save us all. And when he's needed elsewhere-"

"Destined to save us all?" Scaramouche threw her hands up in despair, "He already did that! And in case you all forgot, he didn't do it alone, I'm quite sure it wasn't his guitar playing skills that brought back rock! So why is it that now I'm expected just to sit here on my own like a lemon while he gets to go off and do something useful?"

Meat gave a small patronising smile and shook her head, "Green isn't your colour."

It was a mere split second before Scaramouche found herself charging towards Meat, just as she came inches away from her, her fist raised high above her head and her mouth screaming obscenities that she was sure Galileo wouldn't even know the meaning of she felt two heavy pairs of hands clamp around her stomach and pull her backwards. Fighting against them, kicking and flailing her legs in the general direction of their groins she growled and screamed at them.

"Ge'roff me! Ge'roff! I'm warning you, let me go!"

Meat stood in front of her, untouched, amused it seemed with her arms folded across her chest. "And we used to be friends! Grow the fuck up Scaramouche, for once think about someone else other than yourself."

Galileo shifted his weight awkwardly between his feet, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Half of him wanted to scream at the two Bohemians who were manhandling his girlfriend (that was if she even was anymore) and the other half of him knew that if they did unhand her, himself and Meat would certainly suffer the consequences, as much as Meat could stand her ground, Galileo certainly wouldn't.

"Calm down..." He pleaded with her, his eyes staring at her in a saddened way. She hated when he looked at her like that, it always meant that he was severely disappointed in her, that he was at a loss of what to do about her. Yet as much as she tried to do as he'd asked she just couldn't stop herself, her body seemed to be out of her control as it still battled roughly against the two Bohemians. If she could just reach Meat, just teach her a lesson. She may have been small but the adrenaline pumping through her veins at that current moment made her feel as though she could tackle anyone in the world.

With one last wrench, putting all her weight and strength against the two men grasping her waist she collapsed to the floor, helpless hot tears streaming down her already mascara smudged face. If only through shock at the girls sudden show of unexpected emotion, the Bohemians loosened their grip and stepped back from her. Yet she made no attempt to move, for now she just sat, her fingers clinging onto the cuffs of his shirt that she wore, wiping furiously at her face as fresh tears protruded from her eyes.

Looking up at Galileo in distress she let herself express the words that had been circling her thoughts since the beginning of the argument, "You want to see what it's like when someone just leaves? How it feels not knowing whether they'll return or not? Well watch this." she pushed herself from the cold floor and turned to leave, adding as an afterthought, "And just so that you won't have to wonder when I'm coming back, I'll tell you now. Never. That's when." she stomped from the Heartbreak Hotel, a sudden feeling of suffocation over coming her. Yet when she finally reached the outside ground, the crisp fresh air only seemed to make her chest tighter, gasping and sniffling she continued to pace quickly, not entirely sure of where she would go.

It had been a long while since Scaramouche had been to the surface and now her senses were going into overdrive. Her nose was picking up scents that before being stuck underground, she hadn't thought twice about. But now that they hit her she inhaled deeply, recognising the most prominent one as fresh rainfall mixed with the scent of extinguished fires. More than likely terror attacks on unsuspecting ex-Gaga's homes she assumed. The night was clear and the stars gleamed brightly, framing a crescent moon and inviting Scaramouche to keep her focus upwards to the sky.

Taking another step she winced in pain, it was then that she realised in her haste to leave that she wore no shoes. Galileo's long jeans soaked the previous rainfall up to her knees and the sharp wind gushed past her, making her shiver violently. Clenching her teeth together tightly she peered into the distance, surely there would be somewhere for her to stay, at least until the morning. She pulled the jeans up once more and made to fasten the top buttons of the shirt, knowing that if she had planned this instead of leaving on a whim, she would have certainly chose more appropriate attire.

It felt as if she had been walking for hours. In reality, she had only been gone from the Heartbreak for just under a half of an hour. Struggling with the bitterness of the weather and her oncoming weariness, she stopped abruptly and sat on the floor, past caring that the moisture from the ground was now seeping through the seat of her jeans. Bringing her knees up to her chest she buried her head into them and tried to muffle the howl that was trying to escape her throat. She felt that at this point, she had gone just one step too far. For all the crazy that Galileo had seen of her, surely storming out into the night in a rage, wearing his clothes and no shoes when Killer Queens allies were actively seeking her would be the last straw for him. He'd never forgive her now, nor want to. Perhaps now, she thought, he'd see her for the lost cause that she was. Even with all of his love, there was no changing the absurdity of the psychological and emotional wreck that she was.

With no one around to hear her, she knew that she could hold back the tears no longer. Drawing back her head from her knees she sobbed loudly, now not even bothering to wipe the tears away, merely letting them track down her wind-bitten cheeks and drip into the already soaked denim of her jeans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Lyrics to Hijack My Heart by Queen. Original story and concept of WWRY and it's characters belong to Brian May, Ben Elton and the wonderfully talented cast members who have helped to build upon them.**

Galileo paced back and forth, walking four steps and then turning to walk four steps in the opposite direction, his hands held up to his head as he brushed his hair backwards consistently with every turn he made. It had been almost an hour since she'd walked out, Meat had insisted that he didn't run after her, that she just needed space to think and wouldn't go very far, that she'd be back once she'd cooled down. He wasn't certain that she was right though, he knew Scaramouche, knew that no matter how much she wanted to return, she wouldn't. And he had gone too far this time, this wasn't Scaramouche over reacting to a small trivial thing such as an unwanted present (although this had disappointed him, the guitar plectrum had made him think of her instantly), he had once again made to leave her alone. Not that he didn't hate being away from her, but at the time it had seemed the best thing to do, keep her where she was safe, he wouldn't have been able to bear knowing that he'd put her in danger.

But that was what she was now. In danger and because of him, he'd upset her to the extent where she'd walked out, vowed never to return. Grinding his teeth together he stopped at the wall and pressed his forehead against the cold bricks, closing his eyes and letting the busy noise of the Bohemians worried chatter wash over him. He shouldn't have let her leave, he should have physically stopped her, demanded that as her boyfriend, she listen to him and stay put. It had always been a problem of his, being domineering was something he found extremely difficult, especially when Scaramouche was concerned, hell she was dominant enough for the both of them, she'd never back down when she thought she was right, and that was most of the time.

Charlotte put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes briefly to recognise that it was her and then closed them again, "She'll be back mate, you know what she's like..." - that was the exact problem. Galileo knew what she was like and that was stubborn. Once she'd set her mind on something, she'd follow through with it, even if it was stupid and dangerous and- god she made him mad. But had that not been the thing that had first attracted him to her? The fact that she could so easily wind him up and make him feel small and stupid, but bring him right back up again with just a few small words.

_'Oh baby what's become of me?  
You hijacked my heart  
Now you got a hold on me.'_

He winced as the words echoed in his head. Not now, god not now. His mind was already aching from thinking about everything else that was going on, he didn't need to hear those words. Trying to block them out he opened his eyes wide and pulled his head away from the wall, turning to face everyone and coughing loudly so that they all turned around to his attention.

"I-I-I'm g-going to f-find her." he stated, "Alone."

Meat approached him, her hand outstretched as if to take his, "You can't go out on your own, there's spies everywhere- you'll get caught! I'll come with you, we'll find her together?"

Galileo turned from her, ignoring her gesture. "Sp-spies? N-now you're w-worried about spies? You didn't seem too concerned when you persuaded me to bring him back with us." he glared towards a tall man who stood silently in the corner, uninterested it appeared by the matter of Scaramouches disappearance. He was now dressed in tight jeans, silver chains hanging around them like a belt and what had once been a black t-shirt, but had had the sleeves torn off, so now resembled a tanktop. For all his efforts to mess up his mass of blonde hair he still didn't seem to look quite the part like the other Bohemians did. Even the eyeliner that he had applied looked too neat and purposeful.

An ex member of the boyzone. That's what he had told them both when they'd come across him. Once in close contact with the Killer Queen herself but now converted to the way of Rock and Roll. Galileo hadn't believed him, his stuck-up mannerisms just didn't seem to fit with who he now claimed to be. But Meat had trusted him and knowing that out of the whole group she was the most suspicious of outsiders, Galileo had believed her judgement and allowed the man to join them on their journey home to the Heartbreak. But he made Galileo feel uneasy, he had probed him constantly about the things that he heard, the dreams that he had. Galileo had shrugged off his questions but the man had been persistent, not settling for brief answers, clearly wanting to know every detail about the sounds that resonated inside the Dreamers head.

"Well, we've not been caught yet have we? And besides, security on this place is the highest it's ever been. They won't find us again. If he were a spy, do you think we'd still be here?" she frowned at him.

"No... n-not y-y-yet we've not." he gave her an uneasy glance, "Like I s-s-said before, I'm g-g-going alone. She's m-more likely to come back if it's ju-just me."

"Let him go." the man finally looked up from his spot, a small smirk creeping across his pouted lips. "He's right, she'll never return if all of us go. There's more of a chance of being caught if there's a big group of us."

Galileo still refused to deliver a kind expression to the man, even though he was thankful for his opinion. He didn't speak, nor bid the Bohemians goodbye, instead he pushed his hair back from his face once more and strode out of the Heartbreak Hotel, a determined frown and a furrowed brow. He would find her. He'd make her come back, whether she liked it or not.

He'd been walking for well over an hour and the light mist of rain that lingered in the air when he first set out was now becoming a heavy storm. Glad of his leather jacket he pulled it tighter around his chest and dipped his head down so as not to let the rain obscure his vision. She couldn't have gone too far, he was sure of it, she was a slow walker at the best of times and he doubted that right now she had a particular place she wanted to get to in a hurry. He sighed as he imagined her trawling the streets and then pushed himself to walk faster, not entirely sure of where he was himself.

Another half an hour passed and the storm only seemed to be getting worse, thick heavy clouds had formed in the sky and although it was nearing dawn they blocked out any possibility of light to aid Galileo's search. His path was beginning to flood and cold rain water oozed through the ends of his battered boots, not that he noticed anymore for he had lost all of the feeling in his toes. His teeth chattered together as he looked up once again to see if he had any recognition of where he was. None came to him. He knew he'd have to stop soon for a break, he hadn't slept in over a day and his legs were becoming tired. Placing a hand over his brow so as to stop the rainfall dripping into his eyes he squinted, noticing what seemed to be a burnt out combi van in the distance. A small smile escaped but it lasted only a second, the van resembled the one that he and Scaramouche had once spent a night in, the one in which they had first declared their love for each other, amongst other things.

Knowing that it was his only chance of shelter he made to walk towards the van, struggling slightly as the mud on his path became thicker and deeper. As he gained in distance he realised that this was the reason for the van being abandoned, it had obviously gotten stuck previously and the owners in their frustration had left it. Whether they had burnt it out themselves, or whether it had been an act of some rebellious kids he wasn't sure. All he knew was that it would be drier on the inside than it was where he stood. Battling against the uneven ground he finally made it to the door that had already been slid slightly ajar. It's rusty sharp edges prompted Galileo to pull the sleeves of his jacket over the palms of his hand, to serve as a form of protection from the jagged edge.

Pulling the door back fully he gasped nervously, noticing that it was already occupied. In the shadows a small figure had curled itself up, it's head bent low. It looked up suddenly, brandishing an object that glinted in the little light that seeped into the vehicle. He saw the hand holding it recline however as the figure lifted it's head, it's eyes catching his, realisation hitting the two of them.

"You." Scaramouche growled, recurling herself back into a ball.

He nodded carefully, climbing into the van and sitting across from her. His eyes flickered over her appearance, she seemed worse off for the weather than he did, her hair was more tangled than it had been when she'd left and it's usual bright colour was dulled due to how wet it had become. His shirt that she wore was torn as though she'd caught it on something sharp and the soles of her feet were caked in the mud that he had fought against outside.

"Sc-Scaramouche." Galileo stated, "I've c-come to t-t-take you home."

She shook her head fiercely and crossed her arms over her chest tightly. "Just piss off will you? You're wasting your time Gazza. It's over." she kept her head bent low so as not to let him see that she'd been crying, nor that she was on the verge of tears now.

"N-no Scaramouche!" he protested, edging closer to her, "You're n-not winning this one! You're coming home with me, whether you l-like it or not." he stretched a hand out and gripped it around her wrist, she winced and snatched it back, cradling it to her chest. It was then that he saw the object that she had brandished at him earlier.

His own penknife, it had been left in the pocket of his jeans that she wore, it was old and slightly rusting, with a black handle. He recognised it immediately, it had been his old friend during his time at school, at the time it seemed to solve so many problems, blur the sounds in his head. He'd considered using it again over the year but she'd always convinced him not too, always persuaded him that it was a stupid idea. And now here she was, contradicting herself.

"You didn't?" he hurried to her side, "How could you be so... So... Idiotic?!"

She scowled deeply and threw her wrist back at him, "I didn't! I'm not you Gaz-" she sniffed, "I couldn't bring myself to do it... _Not properly_..." she turned her arm over and revealed a row of small cuts, oozing fresh blood, "I can't do anything fucking right, can I? I can't run away properly and I can't even end it all..." she took a sharp intake of breath as Galileo tore the bottom from his tank top and began to clean the cuts. "I'm not going back. I mean it! I can't, they'll all hate me now anyway... Stupid little Scaramouche, walking out because she's not the centre of attention..."

"But you have to go b-back." Galileo stared at her in confusement, as if it were the most obvious thing and she should have known it all along, "You're not safe here, what if you're caught? They'll k-k-kill you." he bit his bottom lip hard and continued to gaze at her, unsure what he was waiting for. A reaction? A decision? An agreement?

"Well, I can't manage to do it my bloody self can I? They'd be doing me a favour." she mumbled, almost inaudibly.

He gave a lopsided smile, unsure if she was joking. That was the problem with her, he could never tell- her sense of humour was so dry that it was often difficult to distinguish whether or not she was being sarcastic or actually saying what she thought, or in some cases, saying what she thought but disguising it as a joke. He sighed and continued to wipe at her cuts, eventually tying the ripped pieces of his tank top around them to stop the bleeding. He remained silent, the longer they weren't speaking, the longer he had to trick himself into believing she was coming back with him.

It was her who spoke first, making him jump slightly. His cheeks flushed a darker shade and he pursed his lips together, taking his gaze up to hers and then dropping it down to her mouth as she spoke.

"Funny really, isn't it? It all started in that van. Us that is... That's why I came here, I spotted it in the distance and it reminded me of that day. It's only right that it should end here." she didn't know precisely what 'it' was. Their relationship? Their love? Their lives? Perhaps all three if the Killer Queens army found them. She then proceeded to do something that un-nerved Galileo at first. A small glint lit up inside her eyes and a small chesty giggle emitted from her now smiling lips.

"What's so funny?" Galileo watched her curiously. She shook her head and tried to compose herself, but it was no use. Once she'd started laughing, it was usually difficult to stop her.

"I-" she gulped a large breath, "I was just remembering... That first time in the van," she laughed again, "how awkward it was. I was so nervous- and _so were you_!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Scaramouche, I really don't think now is the time to laugh at my performance..."

"You wouldn't even take your socks off!"

"Well... It was co-cold. Just c-c-cut it out, will y-you? Now's n-not the time." his cheeks once again flushed, this time a deep crimson.

She smiled, that smile that made him crumble. Even beneath her smeared makeup and tear tracked face it shone. He wasn't aware if others saw it the way he did, perhaps it was just his eyes, his vision that made it look as if her entire spirit was collected in that one upturn of the corners of her mouth. Just that small motion made his heart skip a beat.

"Everything changed so quickly, didn't it?" she kept asking questions, but he was sure she didn't intend for him to answer. "When did it all change? When did that awkwardness disappear? We're so comfortable with each other... Maybe that's the problem."

"It's not a pr-problem." Galileo pointed out, "It's just how we're meant to be."

"That's the thing though Gazza," she sighed, "I don't think we _are_ meant to be." she cupped a hand around his face and stroked her thumb across his cheek, her eyes delving into his. They seemed to empty, so helpless, like a scolded puppy. Maybe he sensed her deep concentration on them, for he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, opening them slowly, trying to look a little less pathetic. How could he not though? She was everything to him.

"Out into the night! Out into the streets! We're rebels now! 'Cause baby, we were born to run!" he repeated the words that he had once said to her before, just after their first meeting, ones that he had heard in his head well before knowing what they meant. She nodded at him, showing him that she understood, that she acknowledged that he'd said them before. How it was possible for such a small movement to say so many things he didn't know.

"But when do we stop running? When do we just... _Give up_?"

"We d-d-don't." he leant forwards and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "And that's w-why you have to come b-b-back with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer & A/N: ****Original story and concept of WWRY and it's characters belong to Brian May, Ben Elton and the wonderfully talented cast members who have helped to build upon them.**

**  
To my reviewers; Thank you for the kind words, they mean so much.  
To any potential WWRY beta-readers; I'm in need of a good beta-reader, preferably with some experience, if you're interested please message me, I will of course return the favour in Photoshop goodies and just general gratefulness.**

**And now, on with the story...**

A low rumble of thunder echoed from the rusting walls of the van in which they slept. Scaramouche fidgeted in her sleep, shivering as a cold wind rattled the shattered windows and crept across their sleeping bodies. Still not waking she pressed herself closer into Galileo's arms, his nose gave a twitch as her hair brushed across his face but his eyes didn't open, he simply tightened his grip around her body and kissed at the side of her head that now lay under his chin. She moved once again, his kiss disturbing her. This time her movement made his eyes blink open slowly. It could be said that Scaramouche was not the most cuddly girl in the world, her thin bony figure and the rigid way in which she held herself, even while sleeping made it most difficult to be fully comfortable when laying with her.

Stroking a hand across her hair, Galileo pushed himself into a sitting position, her head and chest now lay in his lap as she continued to sleep soundlessly. He watched her dreamily, not fully awake himself. Her eyes moved quickly beneath the lids, a tell tale sign that she was dreaming, he prayed that she was much happier in her dream than she had been the previous night. He wasn't sure entirely when they had fallen asleep. They had talked far into the early hours of the morning, her wrapped in his arms, occasionally reminding him that she was still no closer to agreeing to go back to the Heartbreak. He had laughed each time she'd said it, convinced that she'd feel differently after sleeping on the idea.

Now however as he traced a finger along the bridge of her nose and watched her face move into a small smile he was having his doubts. It was always the case with the two of them, one major bust up and then they'd make up as if nothing had happened, followed by another major bust up. The gaps in between their arguments grew shorter each time, it seemed only a matter of time before neither of them would want to make up anymore. Right now though he was prepared to chance that, willing to risk it, just to be with her now.

She was awake now, although she wasn't aware that he was watching her. Her eyes flickered open and then proceeded to move around the van, taking in every detail, looking for a sign of recognition. He knew the moment she realised where she was, for her eyes stopped in their tracks and she gave a small smile. He stroked a hand down her back and mirrored her expression.

"Morning."

She rubbed at her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms up towards the roof of the ran and yawning widely. "What time is it?"

He shrugged, reaching behind her and picking up his torn tanktop, pulling it over his raven hair. He still wore a slightly giddy smile, as far as he was concerned, everything felt back to normal. But it wasn't normal, for they were still sat in an abandoned van in the middle of nowhere and there was still no telling if she was even prepared to come back with him.

Crawling over to the broken window of the van she peered over the shards of glass and grimaced at the weather. If it were possible the mud surrounding them had only gotten deeper and thicker, how on earth they were going to get through it she wasn't sure. Although the sky was littered with heavy dark clouds, blocking any light from falling around them Scaramouche guessed that it was nearing midday, if they were going to go anywhere today they needed to leave soon, otherwise they'd be travelling by night.

"I've been thinking-" she said airily, "about going back to the Heartbreak-"

"Oh?" he answered carefully, trying to make it sound as offhand as possible.

"Mmm," she continued to gaze out into the distance, "I mean, we should go back-" she turned around to see him grinning from ear to ear, "-just quickly, to get some clothes and supplies, freshen up a bit, explain to everyone what's going on."

Galileo blinked at her in puzzlement, "And... w-what is going on?"

She looked hurt and almost as confused as he did. The corner of her mouth twitched nervously, "We're on the run... That's what you said last night... That we were born to run and that we'd never stop..."

"I-I-I-" he scrunched up his face in frustration at his own inability to say what he was thinking. "I d-didn't mean run in such a literal sense. I m-meant going back into hiding... At the Heartb-b-break." he looked at her solemnly, watching her entire spirit drop. "I th-thought you wanted that too, I thought perhaps-" he thought she'd changed her mind about staying away from there but he didn't want to voice it outloud for fear of angering her.

"Yeah..." She nodded in a disheartened way, "I meant that too." she lied and forced a small smile on to her face, "Of course I did... I mean, actually running, that's just silly... Right?" she gave a small laugh but it was forced and sounded more like a choke. "I mean-" her voice was becoming higher in pitch, "We're no fucking athletes, are we?!"

He didn't reply, just continued to gaze at her sadly. She moved away from him and began to search for her jeans, she hated when he looked at her with that pitying look.

Galileo trudged through the thick dark mud, struggling greatly to move his feet through it and moving at a slow pace so as not to fall over. From behind him Scaramouche's voice rang out, commanding.

"Get a move on Gazza you big wimp!"

She swung her legs at his hips, her bare feet thudding against his thighs, for she was perched on his back, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. It had all started off as a joke, a silly suggestion that if Scaramouche wasn't going to go back to the Heartbreak of her own accord, Galileo would carry her there. But as she had pointed out to him, she had no shoes and there was no way she would be walking through that mud with bare feet. So he had been left with no choice but to hoist her onto his back and attempt to tackle the field himself.

"You know if it was you without the shoes, I'd carry you-" she pointed out, grinning to herself as he stepped into a deep puddle of murky water. "I think I'd get us out of here an awful lot faster as well!"

When he offered to let her wear his boots and swap places with him however she firmly declined, "It's you that wants to get us there so badly. If it were up to me, we'd be staying in that van."

"N-now I kn-know why it was best to take Meat with me instead." he frowned, looking down at his sopping wet jeans, "She doesn't m-m-moan half as much as you do." to which Scaramouche replied with a strong swipe of her hand across his head. He grumbled slightly and then put his head down, sulking as he made his final few steps out of the mud onto the firm ground. As he placed her down she gave a small shriek, making him jump.

"The floor's bloody freezing!"

Rolling his eyes he bent down and began to untie his laces, she watched him closely with a raised eyebrow. He seemed to be trying to prove a point by removing his shoes as well, and people said that she had a few screws loose, well honestly this was just ridiculous. Pulling off his boots he banged them against the ground to knock the heavy mud from them and then holding them by the tongues he dangled them in front of her. She continued to stare at them, cluelessly.

"Boots, Gaz'." She blinked at him dumbly. "A scabby old pair of boots."

He laughed at her and knelt down, feeling the firm cold mud through the rips in his jeans, taking her pale foot in his hand he pulled it towards him, resting it in his lap. "W-well, Cinderella, does the sh-shoe fit?" he slipped a boot onto her foot, tying the laces tight and chuckling at the fact that it was still miles too big for her. "I g-g-guess not." he placed her foot back on the ground and began to put the other boot on for her. After securing it he stood up to face her and took her hand in his. "Y-y-you can still be my princess." he told her, giving her hand a squeeze, "And b-bare f-foot is no way for a p-pr-princess to travel!"

Scaramouche beamed, leaning forwards and kissing him firmly, "You silly banker!" she didn't let go of his hand, instead they walked side by side, his boots making 'flip-flop' noises with every step she took, only making the two of them grin wider. It was a nice feeling, the weather was still awful but strolling together, hand in hand they felt the way that they thought couples should, chatting animatedly to each other and erupting into fits of laughter every few minutes.

Their good moods remained right up until they began to recognise where they were, as soon as Scaramouche realised that they were only a little way away from the Heartbreak Hotel she began to hold back, dragging her feet reluctantly and finding excuses to stop. "I'm tired-" or, "I need to re-tie these shoelaces-" became repeated phrases the closer they got. It wasn't until they reached the entrance that Galileo realised just how much she didn't want to go in. He held her hand tightly and placed a small kiss on her fingers, then proceeded to lead the way, turning around to whisper to her.

"D-don't worry about a thing, I'm h-here."

She kept her eyes down to the floor as they walked in, even though she couldn't see them, she could sense the presence of the Bohemians, practically feel their eyes burning into her. Part of her wanted to squirm underneath all of their gazes, the other half wanted to kick them all hard in the shins.

"The wanderer returns!" Big Macca gave a cheer making her take her eyes upwards for a brief moment, he wore a smile and seemed pleased that they had both returned.

"Some good little run-away you are," Meat scowled, "One night about all you can manage on your own? So much for going away forever..." She flashed her eyebrows up quickly and walked over to stand by Galileo.

"Run-away?" Scaramouche released Galileo's hand and turned to face Meat. "I just buggered off to the pub for a few drinks." she gave an almost believable expression of confusion, "I guess you just misheard me... 'I'm coming back, never-, I'm coming back, whenever-" she shrugged, "personally I can't see the difficulty in deciphering the two myself, but then again-" she flickered her gaze from the top of Meat's head to the bottom of her feet and then back up again, "I can't understand a bloody word you say, so who knows, maybe you have the same difficulties with me."

"The pub? So that'll be why ya left ya boyfriend here crying because he didn't know where ya were?" Meat's Scottish accent rang loudly.

Scaramouche squinted slightly and cupped a hand over her ear, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that please? Perhaps this time in English."

Meat shook her head in disbelief and turned on her heel, stalking back to the other Bohemians. Some of who looked just as unhappy as she did about Scaramouche's return.

"It's all very well you playing happy families again now but you didn't see the state the Dreamer was in last night when you left." Charlotte pointed out, "Perhaps if you knew, you'd be a bit more tactile next time."

"Oh stop with all this 'Dreamer' bullshit," Scaramouche spat, "you wouldn't know tact if it came up and tapped you on the shoulder!"

Galileo shuffled his bare feet and gave a small cough, hoping that the sound would bring to everyone's attention that while they were all openly talking about him, he was standing there listening to every word. However nobody seemed to take any notice of him, they all continued to stare at Scaramouche in disgust. He watched as the girls began to crowd around Scaramouche, each telling her how wrong she had been to walk out, how cruel of her it had been to leave him in that state. He watched them, baffled at the rate at which they insulted her. Zoning out slightly he stepped into the middle of them to take Scaramouche out as they all began to shout.

"Bitch!"

"Loner!"

"Weirdo!"

He made a grab for Scaramouche just as she hurled her first through the air, hitting Charlotte directly in the nose. Charlotte raised a hand to her injury and shrieked when she realised that there was blood. Not only was it pouring from her nose, it had covered Scaramouche's fist. She wiped it across the shirt she wore, smiling smugly and preparing herself to run. Galileo stepped in front of her and held her behind him, hoping that the other girls wouldn't try and get past him to get to her.

"We-we've just c-come back to get some st-stuff." Galileo shouted across them all, "And then we-we're g-g-going again. W-we have an important t-task, we have to s-s-save the dream."

From behind Galileo, Scaramouche felt her heart leap. She pushed her face against his back to hide it from everyone else, but between the creases of his tanktop her smile was wide. "I love you Gaz'," she mouthed, knowing that it was pointless for he could neither see nor hear it. However something made him reach a hand around his back and give her arm a loving squeeze. Perhaps he had sensed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer & A/N: Original story and concept of WWRY and it's characters belong to Brian May, Ben Elton and the wonderfully talented cast members who have helped to build upon them.**

**Please excuse the previous chapter, I'm slightly embarrassed to call it my own, it will be re-written when I get a flash of inspiration. Like some cringeworthy points in the show, this fic will be badly written at some parts. Try and look the other way. I'm afraid however unlike the actual show, there will be no Mazz Murray or shiny costumes to distract you during the bad points so you'll just have to sit tight!**

**Again, thank you for the reviews, now on with the story--**

Galileo picked up a handful of the clothes that were scattered around the room in which he and Scaramouche slept. He then began to throw them into two piles, the pile to his right meant that they wouldn't be needed and could be left to be tidied up another time, the pile to his left meant that he would be needing them on his trip with Scaramouche. He still hadn't explained to her exactly what they were set out to do, but then she hadn't asked. He came to the conclusion that she was so eager to be away from the Heartbreak that she wouldn't care even if they were going to visit Killer Queens bedside for a rational chat.

For now she was in the shower, out of the reach of the other Bohemians who she seemed to have angered a lot more than he originally thought she would have. It was flattering that they were all so protective of him and his feelings but also slightly patronising that they felt the need to try and fight his battles for him, he'd managed to work it out with Scaramouche, so why couldn't they? He was especially mad with the girls, for this evening despite being dressed as Bohemians, they had acted like Gaga girls. She had put on a front of course, pretended that she didn't care...

He picked her skirt up from the floor, folding it in half and making to throw it onto the pile of clothes to his left. As he did so something fell from the pocket. Leaning down to pick it up, he discovered it was the plectrum he'd brought home for her. He gave a small chuckle to himself, so she hadn't thrown it away at all? Sitting down on the mattress he turned it over between his fingers and sighed, running a hand across his hair subconsciously. He frowned down at the plectrum, it seemed they had something in common. Scaramouche had acted as if she wanted neither Galileo nor the plectrum, yet deep down she had known that she couldn't bear to throw them away for good.

Interrupting his musings Galileo glanced up as someone knocked on the door. "C-come in," he shouted, not bothering to stand up and open the door himself. The door gave a creak as it opened wide, in the door frame Meat stood looking tired and distressed. He rarely saw her this way, lately she was the one out of all of them to always had a smile plastered on her face and if that wasn't so, just a cool, calm expression that told the world that nothing was wrong. It was bizarre really, since Britney had died Galileo hadn't once seen her struggle to cope, he just figured that she was a stronger person than he was.

"Can I sit down?" Meat's gaze dropped down to the mattress on the floor. Galileo nodded in agreement and she walked slowly over, placing herself next to him. "What'cha got there?" she gestured to Galileo's palms questioningly.

He held up the plectrum and smiled giddily, "My present t-to Scaramouche." he passed it over into Meat's hands. "She made su-such a f-f-fuss about not wanting it- and I j-just found it in her pocket." he shook his head, "The l-last time I saw it, she'd th-th-thrown it away."

Meat gave him a small smile and bowed her head, "Aye' she's a strange one is that girl, you must love her a lot to put up with her crap."

He gave a simple nod in reply. "K-kind of like you and Brit-" he'd said it without meaning to, he watched her expression change but continued anyway, so as not to look as if he were avoiding the subject. "I m-mean, I'm sure you two argued and had to spend t-time apart, b-but it just made you love each other m-m-more?"

She bit her bottom lip and sighed, staring straight ahead, avoiding catching his eye. "Yeah-- I just..." She pressed her lips together and shook her head, trying to find the words, "I'm not used to being on my own Gaz'." She told him, "I feel so empty without him... And-" she screwed her fists up in frustration, "I piss myself off. Because I convince myself that it's just like all the other times, that any minute now he's going to walk through the door with a load of new stuff to show me and tell me about... I convince myself of it so much. I tell myself that if I can just go the whole day without crying, he'll be back. Or if I tidy the entire Heartbreak, he'll return... Stupid things like that. Only, they're getting even more foolish... I keep thinking that... That..."

"Wh-what?" Galileo's hand now clasped hers tightly in support.

"That..." She laughed, "It's so idiotic. That _maybe_ if I were with someone else, he'd come back, just for the pure irony of it."

Galileo frowned, "I- uhm... Meat..." He wasn't quite sure how to begin, "Brit's... He's..." He stroked his thumb across the back of her hand. "He's n-not coming back."

"I know that yeh berk!" Meat snapped at him, snatching her hand away from him and slamming it down on the base of the mattress, making him jump. "I take it you've never lost anyone? This is why I'm saying it's stupid because I _know_ full well he won't come back but my head is telling me that if I do these stupid things then maybe he just _might_..."

_'She's crazy.' _Galileo thought to himself, careful not to voice it out loud, after all, if she were crazy, what on earth was he? _'You know full well people don't come back from the dead, that's for sure.' _he frowned at himself, angered by his own thoughts.

"I know, yeh think I'm crazy," she pulled her corset higher up her waist, just for something to do with her hands. "Thing is, you've not even heard the rest of it... See, Gaz'... I kept telling myself that I _needed_ someone else... An' I don't know how it happened, but I actually started to like someone else... I hadn't meant for it to happen but when yeh spend so much time with someone, it's inevitable..."

"The G-g-g-gaga convert?" Galileo asked curiously.

The door to the room slammed open and Scaramouche waltzed in, a grey towel wrapped tightly around her. She certainly looked much better for wear since washing. Her hair was damp, but glossy and returned to it's usual style of twisted bunches. Her face pale and makeup-less her usual fierce features blending into her face and not standing out as much as they usually did. Galileo loved to see her like this, she was almost like another person completely, her dark eyes almost disappearing without their usual rings of black eyeliner surrounding them. Her gaze was drawn to Meat but she remained silent for Meat was looking distressed.

"I'll ah... Talk to you another time Gaz'." Meat rose from her seat and made to walk out of the door.

"Don't stop on my behalf." Scaramouche grumbled, fishing around in Gaz's two separate piles in search of something to wear.

Meat nodded her head in a bid of farewell to Galileo and left silently, not replying to Scaramouche. They had argued enough over the past two days and another face off, however satisfying it felt to shout at the young girl, would not achieve anything.

"What did she want?" Scaramouche asked as casually as possible, although through gritted teeth it didn't come across as convincing.

"J-just to t-talk." Galileo replied, "I th-think she's l-l-lonely." he pondered, "She m-misses Brit'."

"Hmph." Scaramouche slipped a bodice over her head and turned her back to Galileo so that he could lace it for her. "She can piss off trying to poach on my boyfriend, there's plenty of Bohemians that would happily keep her 'company'." She gasped as Galileo tugged tightly on the ribbons of the bodice. "Alright Gaz', I'd like at least one set of ribs left by the time you're finished."

"Sorry," he muttered, "I've g-got something else in my h-h-hand that's m-making it dif-difficult. C-could you j-just hold it for me?" he passed her the plectrum.

She blushed furiously, "Oh... You found it then...?"

He chuckled and tied the ribbons at the bottom, then turned her around to face him. "You're beautiful," he told her, she shook her head in disagreement, as always. "That plectrum-" he pointed to it. "It's k-kind of l-like a symbol, isn't it?" she gave him a quizzical look, "I m-mean... That we're always going to b-be together. W-we might lose it- or th-throw it away or expect something a little more or-" he smiled kindly at her, "t-try to h-hide it. But it's still there and we'll al-always f-f-find it again... l-like our l-l-love."

She placed it between her two fingers and flicked it directly into his face, it bounced from his nose and hit the floor, but they were both laughing now.

"You, Galileo Figaro," she watched him practically beam at the use of his full name, "talk the biggest load of shite sometimes, do you know that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands on the towel around her waist, "Th-then l-let's not t-talk for a little while." he removed the towel from her waist and lowered her down onto the mattress.

"That's the most sensible thing you've said all day."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer & A/N: Original story and concept of WWRY and it's characters belong to Brian May, Ben Elton and the wonderfully talented cast members who have helped to build upon them.**

**A big thank you to my new beta-reader BlueBohemian, whose work is hugely appreciated!  
And also, of course a thank you for yet more lovely reviews. Thanks for keeping me inspired to write guys.**

**And so we continue on the story...**

Trying to explain to Scaramouche why a guitar wasn't the most convenient item to bring with them on their journey was not a particularly easy feat. They had been away from the Heartbreak Hotel for three days now and she was still grouchy about it. This amused Galileo greatly, for even if he did change his mind, it would take them another three days just to travel back and get it. And for what? So that she could satisfy her muses by playing one song ten times over until she got it right? She wasn't like him when she wrote music. He heard it in his head first and then transferred it from his head to his mouth and sang it as he had first heard it. Scaramouche couldn't do that. She'd sit for hours playing different chords, joining them together, and repeating them again and again until she heard something that she liked. It was a slow process, but it worked well, she experimented. He however just seemed to have a constant feed of harmonies and lyrics playing around in his head.

Of course, they had both sung as they walked; they had begun by singing songs that they both knew, ones that he had written since Wembley and had combined with her guitar. She had picked up the words as they had played together, though she soon got antsy when he began to sing new songs, ones that had been floating around his head the past few days. Bored by listening to things in which she couldn't participate, she had put a complete ban on singing, and now they walked in silence. Their boots making a rhythmic scuffing noise on the gravelled path on which they walked.

She still didn't know where they were going, nor what they had set out to do. She had refrained from asking so as not to be disappointed if it turned out to be something dull. Instead, she dutifully followed Galileo, watching him carefully as he stopped every few hours, scanned the area as if lost and then give a satisfied nod and continue on his way. Placing an arm around him with her hand in his back pocket she yawned widely; they hadn't had a break in walking for a long time now and the back of her calves were starting to ache.

He winced as a sharp pain shot through his head, a sudden surge of images, sounds and words hitting him all at once. However, they disappeared as quickly as they had come, before he'd had chance to sort through them and understand the significance of any of them. All he knew was that they still weren't close. He expected at least another day of travelling until they reached their destination. Hoping that she hadn't seen him flinch he looked down at her and gave a sleepy smile. They'd stopped to sleep every night, but his eyes had barely closed for more than an hour each night. He hadn't told her; he'd pretended that like her he'd slept through the night, but the truth was that he had sat up, a firm hand placed on her hip in protection through the course of the evening, a watchful eye on any possible dangers. He knew he'd made a mistake in bringing her along, it made things so much easier when he knew that she was safely kept in the Heartbreak. He had slept peacefully (or as peacefully as it were possible for him) knowing that she had been safely tucked up on their mattress with the Bohemians looking out for her.

She looked back up at him and cocked her head to one side, an eyebrow arched. "What are you looking so smug about?"

"N-nothing," he chuckled, increasing his pace slightly so that she had to quicken hers to a slow run.

"Yeah? It doesn't look like nothing to me... and slow down! I didn't realise we were supposed to be racing!"

Galileo stopped abruptly and laughed as she carried on walking, only stopping when her arm had extended to its full width and she had found that he was not moving. He waggled his fingers at her in a small wave and grinned. "Who's r-r-racing now? Huh?"

She removed her hand from his pocket and placed it firmly on her own waist, frowning at him. "Oh ha-bloody-ha." she nudged him in the side with her elbow and sighed deeply. "Can we stop for a rest? This walking in silence thing is getting tedious."

"S-silence?" He raised an eyebrow, "Y-you said we could-couldn't sing a-a-and then you st-stopped talking altogether. It's n-not my fault there's silence."

"So talk to me then Gazza," she pouted and took his hand, lacing her fingers between his.

"We can w-w-walk and t-t-talk," he told her. "We st-still have a li-little way more t-to walk before we can r-rest."

She rolled her eyes but began to pace next to him, keeping her stride in time with his. It was of course a little difficult owing to the fact that his legs were much longer than hers, but she made sure to stretch a little more so that they kept at the same time. Panting a little, she gave a skip as she realised she was slowing down behind him, "Tell me a-" she gave an extra hop so that she was beside him, "-story?"

"A st-story?" He eyed her as she nodded. A little puzzled, he thought for a moment, he didn't really know any stories... especially ones about himself. Hell, he was so mixed up before he met Scaramouche, he had trouble separating what had actually happened to him from what he had dreamt.

"Oh-okay..." he took a sharp intake of breath and began, "There w-was once a b-b-beautiful g-girl. She was s-so pretty that a-all the g-g-gaga's were j-jealous of her and s-so they were mean to her." He gave her hand a tight squeeze as a gesture for her to bear with him. "There was also once a b-b-babbling idiot wh-who b-between me and you was sl-slightly c-crazy." He grinned down at her and watched her roll her eyes, although she seemed to do it with good heart instead of her usual demeaning manner.

"W-well... the b-beautiful girl and the babbling b-boy w-were forced t-together b-by fate and the b-boy immediately f-fell in l-love with the g-g-girl."

"That's bollocks," Scaramouche pointed out. "You didn't love me immediately."

"I d-did!" He protested, "I just d-didn't t-tell you st-straight away, because you'd think I was c-crazy."

"Oh no," she pointed out, "I already knew that one. The minute you told me you heard things. Sane people don't hear noises in their heads, Gazza."

He looked a little rejected but cleared his throat and continued with his story, "S-so, he f-fell in love with her. Even th-though she was conde-s-scending and w-way too assertive and..." he trailed off, losing concentration on his story, his eyes flickering quickly around the scenery. He stopped suddenly, pulling on Scaramouches arm so that she stopped as well. For a moment he stood silently, Scaramouche watching him in wonder as he turned his head from side to side, as if looking for something.

"Come on you big softy, I want to hear the rest of the story!" Scaramouche encouraged.

Galileo put a finger to her lips to silence her and cocked his head to the side, squinting his eyes together tightly he bit onto his lower lip. "This is the place-" he whispered.

Scaramouche came up beside him and put her head close to his ear, "WHAT PLACE?" she bellowed loudly at him, realising as soon as she'd done it, how foolish it had been.

He clamped a hand over her mouth and scowled, "Shhh! Th-they'll hear us." He glanced warily around once more and then turned to face her. "The night I got back to the H-h-heartbreak with Meat, I h-had a vi-vision. Wh-while we were celebrating. It w-was th-this place and s-s-some of Killer Queen's army were hi-hiding out th-there. And i-in my vision w-we kidnapped them and th-they t-told us the information we needed to overcome Globalsoft once m-more..."

"Oh really?..." Scaramouche wasn't looking impressed, "So tell me Gazza, what _was_ this information?"

"Th-that's the th-thing. I d-d-don't know... that's wh-why we n-n-need to come here."

She stared at him blankly and gave a great wide yawn. "I had a dream the other night that my brother was trying to inject me with a poison that would bring down my immune system."

Galileo blinked, unsure where this was going. "You th-think it was a prophecy?"

Scaramouche swung an arm at him, striking him in the chest. "No, you bloody idiot! That's my point. I had a dream, just like you- but you don't see me running for my life do you?"

"Well... per-perhaps..." Galileo faltered, "Perhaps you should take it m-more seriously. What if you're l-like me Scaramouche? What if you can s-s-see things?"

Another strike to his chest. "_Gaz_! I don't even _have_ a brother! You dragged us all the way out here just because you had a _dream_? You're not a fortune teller Gaz! This is far by the craziest thing-"

"L-l-look Scaramouche!" Galileo cut over her, "If you d-don't want to ch-ch-chance it being true, then j-just leave! B-b-but I'm st-staying... with or w-w-without you."

She was silenced for a few moments, when she finally spoke it was a whisper. "Hear that?" he looked around cautiously thinking she'd heard someone coming.

"N-no..."

"That's the sound of my heart breaking." She folded her arms over her chest smugly, watching his temper rise.

"Why c-can't you just be s-serious about something for once Sc-scaramouche? Our l-l-lives are in d-danger and all y-y-you can d-do is make w-wise cr-cracks at me and-"

The sound of rustling leaves made them both turn to attention.Eyes and ears alert they watched as a nearby tree rustled. Scaramouche immediately clung to Galileo, her hand finding his and clasping it tightly. A flash of pale skin made her freeze, her brain was telling her hands to point out the person lurking to Galileo but for some reason her hands wouldn't respond. Mustering up enough strength she spoke through gritted teeth from the corner of her mouth.

"Shit... Gaz, someone's there-"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer & A/N: Original story and concept of WWRY and it's characters belong to Brian May, Ben Elton and the wonderfully talented cast members who have helped to build upon them.**

**Thank you yet again to BlueBohemian, my wonderfully helpful and patient beta-reader. Please go and check out her stories, they are most definately worth a read.  
And of course, thank you for the consistant reviews and reads, they never fail to bring a smile to my face.**

**Now on with the story...**

"By order of the KillerQueen, we're arresting you on charges of sabotage to the Globalsoft company and its members. It would be in your best interest not to attempt to fight us-"

Scaramouche clutched Galileo's old penknife tightly in her pocket; her first thoughts had been to run straight at the Globalsoft Police and gauge at them with it. Galileo, however had directed his gaze towards the weaponry that the two men clasped in their left hands and she followed suit, realising that her small knife could do nothing in comparison to the lasers that pointed, for now, at the ground. The hand that wasn't in her pocket squeezed Galileo's tightly in fear. This was it; they had known it since Brit's death, that one day they too would be caught.

_And probably killed._

She gave a small shudder, desperately trying not to betray her fear, and exhaled gently, her breath rattling as she did so. Galileo felt his stomach drop; he'd let her down, failed to protect her. He wanted so much to bow his head and kiss her hair, but he feared that a sudden movement would only provoke the KillerQueen's police to fire.

One of the men gave a cold laugh, "Not so gobby these days, are we sweetheart?" He raised an eyebrow at Scaramouche, "Oh, you don't recognise me? Why, I was there on your first arrest. Quite a fierce little bugger you were back then, what's the matter now?"

"Fuck off Pig, I'm not your sweetheart!"

Galileo instinctively stepped quickly in front of her, holding her behind him, partly to stop her darting at the Police and partly to take any shots that they may have tried to fire at her. This only seemed to amuse the two men even more, who glanced at each other momentarily and then both emitted a low chuckle.

"That's him alright, she said that he was a twitching wreck."

"Oh and I expect your _Queen_ is just a vision of perfection these days is she?" Scaramouche stood on her tip toes to shout at the men over Galileo's shoulder.

Their laughter immediately ceased, their expressions turned stern and they raised their armour to their chests.

"Enough!" one bellowed, shooting a warning shot of a green laser into the air and making both Galileo and Scaramouche jump. "We're not here for a social gathering, arrest these two and let's be gone."

His comrade aimed his weapon towards the pair, andbefore the thought of running even crossed their minds they felt a sharp burst of electricity as a green light froze them in their places.

Scaramouche stirred, her body twitching as she regained consciousness. A sharp pain shot through her forehead, instinctively making her raise a hand to the source of pain and stroke her fingers over it. A large, tender and badly bruised bump had formed in the centre of her forehead. She winced as her fingers brushed across it and gave a small yelp. It was a good few minutes before realisation set in on exactly where she was.

Her eyes darted around a small dark room; it was empty aside from a metal-framed chair that stood in the corner. Whoever had placed her in here clearly hadn't even attempted to place her on it as she now lay flat on her back, taking up almost all of the floor space in what she could only imagine was a cell. There were no windows and the door looked to be a heavy, thick piece of metal, its dented surface suggesting that many had tried and failed to knock it down, though all the same Scaramouche kicked a leg out. Her combat boot met hard with the metal, a loud clang echoing around the small room. The door was certainly not going to move an inch.

Pushing herself upright her vision momentarily blurred and her head span. Whatever had happened to her head, she'd certainly received a hard knock to it. She squinted her eyes, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that Galileo wasn't present. Panic rushed through her as she leapt to her feet and placed her palms against the door, slapping them down so as to make as much noise as possible.

"GAZ?!" her heart thudded painfully against her chest and her breathing became rapid, "GAZZA?" She began to kick at the door ferociously, "What have you done with Gaz you bastards? Lemme out! Lemme OUT!"

Galileo wiped a shaking hand across his sopping wet brow. They had been questioning him for over an hour now and he was struggling to maintain his guard. He stood in what could have been described as a cage, but instead of the bars being made from metal or being solid, they were beams of laser light. What would happen if he touched it, Galileo wasn't sure, and he was reluctant to find out. So for an hour now he had been stood as still as a statue, his legs beginning to ache and his head becoming heavy.

Their questions washed over him; he had been playing ignorant to every one of them up until now.

"And what involvement does the _girl_ have in all of this?"

He shut his eyes tightly; they were talking about Scaramouche. His stomach gave a painful lurch;he had watched them belt her over the head with their guns. All their technology and they had still resorted to using physical force, just because she had been trying to resist against them when they were taking her to be questioned. She had been knocked clean out, not even letting a scream escape her lips as she fell to the floor. He had screamed for her though, at first he had been sure that she wouldn't wake. But as he had thrown himself at her in panic, he had checked and found a pulse. Then they had grabbed him and taken him away from her. He wondered if she had come round yet.

"None!" he proclaimed, "Scaramouche had n-n-nothing to d-do with any of th-this!"

"R-r-really?" the interrogator mocked, "Then tell me, stuttering Stanley, why is it that your girlfriend was the one playing the instrument if she had 'nothing to do with any of this'?"

Galileo frowned, feeling years of teenage taunt coming back. It had been a long while since he had been teased about his stammering, other than by Scaramouche of course, but she didn't tease with such malicious amusement. He shifted his weight onto his left foot and stared directly at the floor, a thousand excuses as to why Scaramouche had been playing the guitar bouncing around his head, but all too foolish to even consider using. He shook his head slowly, more to himself than to the man. The seconds were ticking by and he knew that the longer he remained quiet, the more unconvincing his final reply would seem.

"Wh-where is sh-she?" he trembled, "Wh-what have you d-d-d-done with her? I won't answer anyth-thing until you sh-show me that sh-she's okay."

The man gave a cold cruel laugh and eyed Galileo carefully, "She's quite a catch that girlfriend of yours, isn't she?"

Galileo blinked slowly, "Y-yes... she's b-b-beautiful..." he trailed off, not entirely sure where this was going.

"And a fiesty one too, I like them when they fight back." He smirked, "Perhaps I should send in my co-worker to continue with your questioning and go and personally visit your girlfriend myself- after all, if you simply refuse to answer my questions then I'm sure I can find other ways to-" he raised an eyebrow, "_occupy_ myself."

The hairs on the back of Galileo's neck prickled as a cold chill ran down his spine. He clenched his fists tightly and glared in disgust at the man. "Don't... touch... her..." he struggled to get the words through his rigid jaw, andthey came out as more of a rasp.

"Then co-operate," the man replied simply. "If you don't, then I can't make any promises-"

"Sh-sh-she had _n-nothing _to do with it!" Galileo insisted. "Sh-she's just a s-s-silly l-little girl who d-d-did what I asked her to. Sh-she didn't know w-why I w-w-was asking her to h-h-help, she just d-did it," he lied, feeling thoroughly sick at the thought of the man laying one finger on Scaramouche. "L-l-let her g-go. It's m-m-me you w-want."

"It's all of you!" the interrogator snapped. "Every single one of you bastards who thought it was in your power to take down Globalsoft and go against everything we stand for."

"B-b-because wh-what you st-st-stand for is shit," Galileo remarked, watching the man's forehead twitch and his grip tighten around his gun. He inhaled sharply in panic, but just as he did so a loud bang made him leap to the floor, his arms catching the laser cage, burning his skin.

This was it. He'd been shot; that was what the noise must have been. His eyes shut tightly he didn't dare to open them for fear of what he might see. Hugging his knees close to his chest, he clamped his eyes tightly shut, not daring to open them for fear of what he might see. Not all his senses had died, andhe could still hear a lot of commotion going on around him. It was strange, aside from the burns on his arms from the lasers, he didn't feel any other pain. 'Perhaps,' he thought, 'when you're shot, it hurts so much you start to go numb-'.

"Get up!" a gruff voice ordered him, snatching at his forearm and dragging him upwards, sending a searing pain across the blisters that had formed from the burns.

He opened his eyes to see his original interrogator lying unconscious on the floor. Shaking his head as his eyes adjusted he recognised the man gripping him tightly as the Gaga convert that he had brought back to the Heartbreak Hotel, he had been right after all, he was a spy.

"G-g-get off me!" he pulled his arm back and pushed at the ex Gaga's chest, "I knew it! I kn-knew you w-w-weren't on our side!" He bent down and snatched the gun from the unconscious mans hand and pointed it at the blonde man in front of him. To his surprise he gave a wide yawn and blinked expressionless back at Galileo.

"Gazza, you twit! Stop playing toy soldiers and let's get out of here!" It was Scaramouche's voice. She was stood, looking a little worse for wear with her hands placed firmly on her hips and an amused smirk playing on her lips.

She walked over to him and took the gun from his hands, making a point of dropping it onto the head of Galileo's interrogator as she discarded it onto the floor. "I'll explain later-" she grinned, "Come on! Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer & A/N: Original story and concept of WWRY and it's characters belong to Brian May, Ben Elton and the wonderfully talented cast members who have helped to build upon them.**

**Many thanks to my beta reader, BlueBohemian.  
And also many thanks to the reviewers who stop me from abandoning this story XD**

**And so we continue...**

Galileo eyed the blonde haired man warily. The three of them sat huddled around a small lime green square table in a shabby looking fast food restaurant. They had stumbled across it in a dark back street and had made to walk right past it, were it not for Scaramouche's whines of hunger and thirst. Galileo had insisted that they didn't have time to stop and that it was far too dangerous for them to be lurking around in public. However a quick glance inside the door of the diner had made it obvious that few people frequented it. Perhaps it was the decor that put them off, the peeling neon wallpaper, the grimy tiled floor and the ripped leather chairs that surrounded the small plastic tables. Or maybe it was the old lady who stood behind the counter, her face a palette of cheap makeup and her expression fierce.

Of course, she hadn't scared Scaramouche who had brashly waltzed up to the counter, after fishing money out of Galileo's pocket and without hesitating ordered herself a coca cola and a double cheeseburger.

She now slurped loudly through the straw protruding from her coca cola. Her eyes darted between the two sat in front of her, but she didn't speak. A large purple bruise decorated her forehead, her attempts at wiping the blood away had failed, she had only smeared it into her hairline, making any passers by who looked her way wince in pain on her behalf and then glare towards Galileo, as if he had been the one to deliver the blow to her head.

Removing the lid of her drink she shook the container to loosen the ice and then proceeded to tip a cube into her mouth. She pursed her lips as it melted on her warm tongue and then crunched her teeth loudly down on the ice. A grin spreading across her face as she realised that they had both been watching her, she finally spoke.

"Better," she declared. "Much better."

Galileo stirred his spoon aimlessly around his coffee; he had no intention of drinking it. He didn't even like the stuff, but had purchased it just for the sake of giving his hands something to do, other than shake nervously. He leant forwards and picked up a sugar packet from the middle of the table, tipping the contents into the cup, he discarded the rubbish onto a small pile that he had already made and then continued to stir.

"So y-you're..." he blinked cluelessly at the man sat adjacent to him. They had tried to explain to him three times now and it still wasn't quite setting in.

"Commander Khashoggi," the blonde man answered bluntly. "Well, ex-commander, since I no longer serve under the power of the Killer Queen."

"B-b-but, you s-s-said-"

"He's a pig-" Scaramouche snapped, spitting the second ice cube that she had placed in her mouth, back into the cup so that she could speak. "And you and Meat welcomed him into the Heartbreak with open arms." She shook her head, "You pair of bloody idiots! How could you not recognise him? Honestly Gazza... Is there anything floating around in that noggin of yours other than sounds and bits of fluff? I wonder if I brushed _your_ hair forwards and dressed you in Boyzone clothes, whether you'd recognise yourself!"

Khashoggi smiled a wide, toothy grin, "She's a smart one, your 'chick'," he enunciated the word slowly, as if it were unfamiliar to him. "She knew it was me immediately. The minute I broke the door down she was kicking at my shins."

"Yeah... Well-" Scaramouche looked sheepish, "You should try explaining yourself before you barge into a girl's cell."

Galileo lifted the coffee cup to his mouth and sipped slowly. He made a face as the now stone cold liquid hit his tongue. Swallowing he placed the cup back down on the table and pushed it away from him. He gave a small sigh and scratched at his hair, it felt greasy between his fingers.

"I still d-d-don't understand." He chewed at the inside of his cheek, "I mean, w-why w-w-would you want to h-help us? And h-how did you know wh-where we w-were?"

Khashoggi looked at the two earnestly and placed the palms of his hands flat on the table top in front of them. "In this war, you're given no choice but to choose a side. You either take the easy option and side with the Killer Queen, or you take the right side and fight for what you know should be. I took the easy option and look where it got me. Kicked out on my ass with nothing but a pair of cracked sunglasses and a cheap suit. I gave everything to their side and I received nothing in return."

"So we were just your second option, because _she _wouldn't have you?" Scaramouche scowled and crammed another ice cube into her mouth.

"Yes... And no." Khashoggi made a face as he tried to explain. "Of course, I always knew that what you stood for was ultimately what should be. But when one is faced with the prospect of power- well..." he smiled wryly,"it's appealing. _'I want it all, and I want it now'_, and all that." He shook his head, "I'm just ashamed to admit that it appealed to me."

"And wha' if sh-" it appeared that speaking with the ice cube in her mouth wasn't going to be easy. Scaramouche took it out, holding it between two fingers. "And what if she decides that she wants you back?" she placed the icecube back between her teeth and surveyed him.

"She won't," he answered simply.

Scaramouche screwed up the corners of her mouth and looked to Galileo for reassurance, but didn't manage to catch his eye.

Galileo tilted his head to the side and surveyed the ex-commander carefully, "That st-still doesn't explain how you c-c-came to find us though. H-how did you know w-we had been c-c-captured?"

Khashoggi took his right hand from the face of the table and drew it down to the pocket of the ill-fitting jeans that Meat had provided him with. Removing an object he held it up to them both as the corners of his mouth twitched into a brief smile. It appeared to be a small handheld organiser.

"All their technology and they still didn't bother to take me off their mailing list. I've been getting all their reports, so I knew immediately when you'd been captured."

"But that m-m-means..." Galileo frowned deeply, "You knew of their p-p-plans as well... Why d-d-didn't you just t-t-tell me? Saved me the b-b-bother of g-going out to l-l-look for them?"

Khashoggi gave a small hollow laugh, "And you would have listened to me, would you? I thought it was best to let you do what you thought was best first, for all I knew your vision could have been right. Did you not notice however that I discouraged everyone else from joining you? It doesn't take much to rescue the two of you, but to try and rescue a whole team of Bohemians single handedly? That would have been near impossible."

Galileo gave a small understanding nod. "S-s-so wh-what now?"

"Another double cheeseburger." Scaramouche licked her lips and grinned, securing the lid back onto her empty coca cola cup. Khashoggi's presence had lifted her mood, for now that she knew he was on their side, she felt much safer and less uneasy. Not that she hadn't felt protected in the company of just Galileo, but the prospect of the Killer Queen's army attacking them when they had the well built and quick thinking Khashoggi by their side wasn't such a scary one than if it were just her and the lovable, but bumbling Gaz'.

Galileo rolled his eyes at Scaramouche, but it was only playfully. This was the most cheerful he had seen her in a while and if she would only stay this way for a while, his mind would be at ease. Well, almost. He pushed some coins across the table to her and brushed his fingers tips across her forearm. "You c-c-can eat as m-m-many as you like, it w-w-won't make you any taller," he teased.

She scraped the money up from the table and stood, replying with a playful punch to his shoulder.

"S-so?" he turned his full attention to Khashoggi. "Wh-what do y-y-you suggest?"

"We fight. That's all we can do." Khashoggi informed him. "We'll return to the Heartbreak Hotel, recruit our own army. We can only win if we fight in numbers, this is one battle that this time, you won't be able to win with just the two of you and a flashy guitar."

"That flashy guitar has a name!" Scaramouche had returned, a tray in her arms piled high with not only a double cheeseburger but a large portion of fries, two doughnuts and another coca cola. She looked down at the two men and frowned. "Gaz and I were coping just fine on our own until you showed up-"

"Let me guess, you were going to hammer that cell door down with just your fists if I didn't turn up, were you?" Khashoggi sneered.

"Well..." Scaramouche pouted and slammed her tray down on the table sulkily. "I'd have found a way out."

Khashoggi replied with a thoughtful, "Hmm."

"Scaramouche?" Galileo eyed her tray suspiciously, "Exactly how much of that food are you planning to eat yourself?"

"For all we know, we might not eat for days and when you two are moaning because your stomachs are grumbling and you feel like your food pipes been tied in a knot- and you're jealous because my stomach is still nicely round. Well- don't get mad at me for being silently smug."

"S-s-silent? Y-y-you?" Galileo laughed and stole a fry.

"The chance would be a fine thing," Khashoggi mused.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer & A/N: Original story and concept of WWRY and it's characters belong to Brian May, Ben Elton and the wonderfully talented cast members who have helped to build upon them.**

**My deepest apologies for brief abandonment of this story, real-life and busy schedules killed any spare time or inspiration that I had to put towards this story. Many thanks however to the faithful reviewers for their encouragement.**

A huge thank-you to BlueBohemian who is still hard at work beta-reading this fiction for me. I'd be rather lost without her help!

And of course, as always, on with the story...

"Th-that's one of ours," Galileo huffed, kicking the toe of his boot at the remains of a smashed amplifier. By 'ours' he actually meant that it belonged to Scaramouche, though the last time he had seen it had been in their room in the Heartbreak. It had sat in the corner, the one thing that hadn't been hidden by discarded clothes, with her Mighty Axe leaning proudly against it. As to how it had come to be outside of the Heartbreak, broken into pieces, its wires strewn messily across the scorch marked pavement, he wasn't entirely sure. He looked to the ex-Commander for an answer but found it difficult to read his face, for even though the weather was dull and the sky a dingy grey, Khashoggi still wore his usual pair of dark glasses that hid any reaction he might have had.

'Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.' Scaramouche's boots echoed on the floor as she danced wildly from one foot to the other, her hands clasped inelegantly at her crotch and her faced screwed up into a in desperation. "As fascinating as that piece of kerb is, can we stop admiring the floor and get a bleedin' move on? I'm almost wetting myself here!" she exaggerated her dance and gave a low whine in a further attempt to prove her desperation to the other two.

Even from beneath the dark glasses it was easy to see an eyebrow arch. Khashoggi twisted his mouth to one side, "Delightful," he muttered in disgust.

"Well, it's all very well for you blokes," Scaramouche crossed one leg tightly across the other, "I mean, all you have to do is unzip your flies and-"

"Scaramouche!" Galileo cut over her, "N-n-now is not the time for f-f-feminist complaints, d-d-don't you care that someone has sm-smashed y-your amp'?"

Scaramouche executed her dance with a final heavy stamp to the floor. Storming over to where the two men stood she bent down low, her hand pulling at the back of her waistband to prevent her jeans from slipping down as she looked closer at the scattered remains on the floor. A small logo told her that it had been a 'Fender' amp, just like her own. But it wasn't possible that they were the same ones was it? After all, the Bohemians, however awful they had been upon their last encounter, weren't stupid enough to damage such a precious device as this.

Britney Spears had found it years before meeting Galileo and Scaramouche. He had entrusted it to Bob the Builder, asked him to take a closer look at it, see if it could be fixed. It had taken Scaramouche only a day to get it back up and running, much to Bob's annoyance. Scaramouche was the only one who could use it, the only one who understood how to work it so that it produced the best sound, much like the Axe itself, so therefore she had christened it as her own, cradled it in her arms like a young girl might with a new doll and then deposited it in her room with warnings to the others that if they touched it, there would be trouble.

"What makes you so sure it belongs to me?" she asked Galileo accusingly.

He thought it best not to speak to save having his head bitten off. Instead he flipped the black base with his foot so that it lay on its side and directed his gaze at the marks across it. Her eyes followed his and lay to rest on the words _'Scara's amp. PISS OFF!'_ etched in her own handwriting. Her fists clenched tightly, her nails digging into her palms. Was this payback for her argument with the Bohemian girls? Had they decided that in return for the bloody nose that she had given to Charlotte, they would take her amp and give it the same bashing?

"I'll bloody kill 'em!" she declared suddenly, "What part of 'piss off' did they not understand?" she began to march towards the entrance of the Heartbreak, her brow furrowed angrily and her lips pursed into a tight frown. Khashoggi pushed a hand out in front of her, his lower arm catching her across the chest and stopping her in her tracks.

"You think the Bohemians suddenly acquired lasers do you?" he growled, turning her to look at the scorched pavement. "Don't you think that's a little bit extreme payback for a little girly squabble?" All he received in return was a shooting glare from Scaramouche that suggested she was anything but girly.

"Yeah... well-" she pushed her arms out to get him away from her but he didn't seem to move. His body stayed robust and his head lowered, looking down at her as if she were merely a blue-bottle fly that had landed on his arm. "So, why don't we just go in and ask what happened?"

Khashoggi jabbed a finger in the direction of the scorch marks or the pavement. "You want to end up like that yourself, do you? For all we know, whoever did this could still be down there."

"I should bloody hope so as well," Scaramouche remarked foolishly, "Because when I find out who did it, it'll be their remains scattered across the pavement."

Galileo screwed up his face in a disgusted expression and gave a shudder, "Scaramouche, that's g-gross!" He shuffled his feet towards her, his teeth biting down hard on his bottom lip. He couldn't help but agree with Scaramouche on their need to go into the Heartbreak and find out what had happened. It seemed rather pointless just standing here poking about and if Khashoggi was right and the culprits were in the Heartbreak, they'd be sure to bump into them even if they stood about here for a while. After all, they were within metres of the entrance. "I th-think she's right," he turned to Khashoggi. "N-n-not about spl-splattering brains across the p-pavement, but about g-going into the h-Heartbreak."

Khashoggi removed his glasses swiftly and surveyed Galileo through squinted eyes. "Very well." He gestured for Galileo to enter first and placed a hand on the top of Scaramouche's back, encouraging her to go next and then following on himself, sandwiching her between the two of them in a subtle form of protection.

Angered shouts bounced from the walls of the Heartbreak Hotel. The Bohemians cried in outrage as they surveyed the handy work of the Killer Queen's workers. They had arrived without warning and for all the Heartbreak's new security measures, it apparently just wasn't possible to keep a crowd of fifty strong people from getting to what they wanted. To the confusion of the Bohemians, the 'Yes things' as Meat always referred to them, hadn't made any attempts at harming anyone. They had defended themselves as the Bohemians had tried to attack them, but had only really caused damage to their possessions.

Much like the ruined amp' outside, everything that had been in the way of the Yes things had been smashed. They had charged through the once abandoned station and hurled everything in their sights to the concrete floor, not stopping until they had found what they'd come for. And then they had left, just as quickly as they had arrived. Their desirved object held high over their heads like a trophy, out of the Bohemian's reach.

"How do you propose we tell them?" Macca questioned.

"Tell them?" Meat huffed from a corner, her hands clasped tightly around the remains of what had once been a makeshift guitar. "You're worrying about telling them? For all we know, they might not even bother to come back at all. After all, it's the dream they care about, not us. That is-" she threw the pieces of wood to the floor, "if Killer Queen hasn't done to them what she did to Brit's guitar."

"Oh ye of little faith," Pop grumbled from his slouched position on a bar stool, "They'll be back. Those kids have far too much heart to leave us all here in danger."

"This whole optimist act does nothing for your Rock and Roll image, Pop." Meat snapped.

Her angered remark brought upon an awkward silence between the group, that nobody seemed keen to be the first one to break.

"Will you walk faster? If my bladder bursts, you're going to be the one scraping my guts from the walls, so if I were you, I'd get a move on!"

The irate voice of Scaramouche made the entire group of Bohemians swiftly turn their heads to the right. A smug smile crept across the face of Pop and a sheepish expression graced Meat's.

"Scaramouche, m-m-must you always b-be so graphic?" Galileo's now hurried footsteps echoed from the concrete floor.

As the three turned the corner three jaws dropped simultaneously, though Khashoggi's surprise was only briefly evident, as he quickly snapped his mouth shut. Aghast, they quietly surveyed the wreck of what they called their home. Scaramouche began to step further in, but then excused herself with an abrupt; "Back in a sec'," and ran through a doorway on the left.

Macca nudged Bob in the ribs and muttered, "That friend of Meat's doesn't half look seedy when he wears those glasses-"

"Yeah," Bob kept his voice low, "he reminds me a lot of the one who..." he trailed off, "you know, killed-" he stopped as Galileo spoke aloud.

"Wh-what ha-happened?" he stepped over to where Meat sat and crouched to her level, stroking a hand over the object that she embraced. "Brit's guitar as well? Scara's amp' has been bl-blasted t-to pieces outs-s-side."

Meat looked up into his kind, concerned eyes and made to speak, but all she could manage was a low sob. Galileo stretched out his arm and brought it around her shoulders, holding her to his chest as she shook with tears. He looked up from her, his eyes silently questioning each of the other Bohemians in turn.

"Those bloody workers of Killer Queen-" Madonna began. "They barged in here, a whole load of them, past all our defences and just... blasted everything in their way. We tried to fight, but they didn't seem interested, and besides, they had weapons."

"We stood no chance... they hadn't come for us. They just wanted one thing... and-" Charlotte shook her head apologetically, "Scaramouche will screw when she finds out... they-"

"WHERE IS IT?" Scaramouche's screams filled the room and the hurried stamping of her feet made the Bohemians look between each other awkwardly. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY GUITAR?!"

"Something t-t-tells me, she j-j-just found out." Galileo scuttled out the door towards her shouts.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, I hold my hands up and admit that to committing total abandonment to this story. I just didn't know how to finish it and had every plan of never going back to it. Well, the truth is I don't like loose ends… and my awesome reviewers gave me a kick up the bum to get it finished (thanks lovelies!). I intended to finish it in just this one chapter, get it over and done with quickly like tearing off a plaster/band-aid. And then I got writing and realised I couldn't wrap it up all that quickly, so here is the last but one chapter! It's awfully written, not been checked through and probably makes no sense, but it's another step to finishing this fiction XD  
Grin and bare it guys!**

**Xx**

"Are you okay?" Galileo slid his palm along Scaramouche's shoulder and down her arm, linking his fingers with hers as their hands met.

"Yes- no… I don't know…" Scaramouche held her hand limply in Galileo's, not making any attempt to cling to it for support. "I don't think so…" she blinked dumbly, staring straight ahead. She felt her eyes follow the black line along the half broken and graffiti covered tube map that hung on the wall in front of them. 'Leicester Square, Tottenham Court Road, Goodge Street, Warren Street, Euston, Mighty Axe' she shook her head and looked back at the map, 'Camden Town', she'd been imagining it. "No." she told Galileo finally.

"Oh…" he chewed at his bottom lip, lost for words to say to her that would be of any comfort. "W-w-well, I'm going to g-go and find the others." He flinched, waiting for her to kick off, but she just sat there numbly, still staring straight ahead. "S-s-see if they have a plan."

"Okay." Scaramouche's voice mimicked the way it sounded when she'd drunk way too much, but at the moment she was stone-cold sober. Galileo leant down and pecked her lightly on the lips. She returned it enthusiastically and as he pulled away looked up at him with big eyes. "I love you." Galileo was now certain that she'd been drinking.

"I love you too." He crouched down to her level again and nuzzled at her neck. "We'll find your guitar baby, I promise."

"Hm." Scaramouche replied. Galileo widened his eyes, she must have been devastated, she hadn't even made the effort to shout at him for using the 'B' word.

Galileo stumbled over something as he walked through the southbound passageway of the Heartbreak Hotel. Turning around to see what it was, he realised that it had been a person, two people to be more precise. Cliff Richard and Madonna were crouched down in the dirt, Cliff holding a small stick tightly in his clenched fist, a deep look on concentration on his face.

"Sorry guys," Galileo apologised, turning around to see what they were so enthralled by. "What are you up to?"

"We're making a plan." Madonna told him, "There's no point us all sitting about, we need to figure out a way to get to Killer Queen."

"I see…" Galileo crouched to look at the markings Cliff had made in the dust. No matter how hard he tried all he could see was what looked to be two stick men, one with a particularly large chest. "Well, g-good job guys, k-k-keep it up."

A large draft swept along the passage, sweeping the dust up as it went. Cliff and Madonna frowned, "Bugger."

"You know we have a stack of paper somewhere and a few lead pencils," Galileo informed them. "Why don't you use them?"

"Nah," Cliff smiled across at him, "More fun this way."

Galileo chuckled and bid them farewell, pushing himself up from the ground and continuing on his way towards the main platform. It was eerily quiet in the Heartbreak. Usually even if there weren't many people around, the soft sound of someone singing or the acoustic strumming of someone on their guitar could be heard from where he stood now. Today all he heard was the occasional tone of panic in someone's voice as they rushed past him, furrowed brows and urgency in their step.

A flash of pink hair caught his eye as Meat hurried past him, her arms still hugging the remains of Brit's guitar tightly and her head buried downwards so that she didn't make eye contact with him. Putting his hand out to stop her, Galileo stepped out in front of her.

"Meat?" he now held a hand on either side of her waist in an effort to stop her walking away again. "D-d-did you want to t-talk?"

Looking at him with a haunted stare she nodded slowly. "Yeah." It was barely a sound she'd replied so quietly.

Taking her by the hand Galileo led her around the corner and into what had once been a single ticket booth. He hopped up onto the sideboard and pursed his lips together, surveying Meat with a worried stare. At the rate today was going he was sure that by the end of it, he'd be an expert in dealing with emotional women.

Offering Meat the sleeve of his shirt, he wiped at her puffy red eyes. "We'll be able to fix the guitar," he told her, though he had an uncertainty in his voice. What on earth was it with these women and their crazed attachment to their guitars anyway? He gave a soft snort as he voiced the question to himself in his head, picturing Scaramouche and Meat rocking their guitars to sleep.

"Wo' so funny?" Meat asked through her sobs, shooting a glare at him as she wiped her nose across the cuff of his shirt.

"N-n-nothing." Galileo coughed and contorted his face into a more sympathetic expression. "Sorry." He took his hand towards Meat's face to wipe the tears that were now streaming down her face at an immense pace.

Leaning into him Meat clutched at the back of his head and brushed her quivering lips against his. Instinctively Galileo pulled away, his eyes flickering from side to side in confusion.

"M-m-m-meat," Galileo clamped his mouth shut and then opened it again, lost for words. "I s-s-s-said no the last t-t-time."

Meat bit into her bottom lip and glared back at him, "Tell me you don't want it without stuttering and I'll take no for an answer." She requested cruelly.

"I-I-I…" Galileo gave a dejected sigh, emitting a gasp as Meat curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him towards her with force.

"Thought that was the case," she pressed her lips firmly against his, the mix of her tears and eyeliner smudging across Galileo's pale face. As Galileo kissed her back, he felt his chest twinge painfully and his stomach lurch. This wasn't what he wanted, it didn't feel right. He broke the kiss and turned from her, not wanting to make eye contact but as he turned his focus locked onto a pair of deep brown eyes watching through the shutters.

Scaramouche's eyes bore into his, he couldn't work out if they expressed anger or sheer sadness but all he knew was that he never wanted to see that look in her eyes again as long as he lived. His heart leapt into the top of his throat making him feel on the verge of choking. With a clatter of feet Scaramouche disappeared.

"I _don't_ want this!" Galileo insisted, his voice loud and firm without the slightest hint of a stutter. "I _never_ did."


End file.
